To be Saved
by frosted-wolf
Summary: After Eren's trial, he is taken in to be experimented on until he is of no further use. Levi, despite his violent behavior, will not hear of this. Will he make it in time to save Eren?


_To be Saved_

_frosted-wolf _

_**This chapter begins at the end of Eren's trial in episode 14. However, things don't go as smoothly as you would think. **_

_**Now, I don't know about you guys but Attack on Titan is kind of taking over my life. I hope you guys are ready for another one of my disgustingly horrific stories because it's almost Halloween and I plan to make this sucker scary. Enjoy!**_

"_Control Eren Jaeger… can you do it, Levi?"_

"_I'm certain I can kill him," Levi answered. There was a long pause before he spoke again, causing Eren's breath to come out more rapidly than it already was. _

_He hated the man. He despised him. _

_Levi deserved to be fed to the dogs, to be left out to rot in the harsh sunlight. The look in the corporal's eyes was always stiff and unforgiving, simply saying the unspoken words that never crossed his lips- _"I don't care."

"_The only problem is I doubt I can do any less." Levi's voice bounced off the walls of Eren's skull, sending tremors of hatred town is sore muscles. Mikasa and Armin stood like walls amongst the congregation, glaring daggers at Revaille. The man simply crossed his arms and faced the judge, his back towards Eren._

"_Then my decision is made," _

_At that, the judge could have sentenced Eren Jaeger to death, and it would have given the boy more comfort than being under the control of Corporal Levi._

The doors shut behind me, signaling the end of the trial.

I was going to live. Or breathe and be at the mercy of the military for use of whatever they pleased, to put it into better words.

Thick metal chains grasped my wrists and held them behind my back toughly, cutting into the skin. Two men, unknown, walked beside me. A woman with chocolate hair and glasses walked ahead of us with her hands behind her back.

"I can take him from here boys," she said, the most delightful smile playing across her lips.

"Certainly Hanji," one of the men said. He handed me to the woman and turned around, his boots clicking as he walked away with the other man in tow.

**xxxxx**

The first thing I saw was the white tiled floor, so white it almost pained my eyes to look at it. For some reason, the first thought that occurred to me was how beautifully a nice splash of crimson would look splattered about the pearly surface.

"Eren," the woman, Hanji I presumed, said. At the sound of my name I was snapped out of my vision and slammed head first into reality. The trial had ended, and I was now at the complete and utter mercy of these _people…_ to do whatever they pleased. "Would you mind taking a seat over here?" she continued, that same playful smile plastered on her face. It was honestly kind of creepy.

I nodded my head before I saw just where exactly _where _she wanted me to sit. Her hand extended to her right, index finger pointing towards a steel table towards the back of the room. My mind reeled and my muscles clenched as the revved into defense mode.

_There is no way in hell I am going to sit on an operating table in the middle of a secret laboratory. No fucking way._

Hanji must have seen the fear and confusion on my face, for she placed her hand on the small of my back and gently pushed me forward. "C'mon Eren. It'll just be a few minutes!"

"I-I-" My voice cracked, quite embarrassingly I might add, and I almost stumbled over my now tremoring legs. I was jell-o. My arms were still chained, giving me even less balance than my wobbly legs already provided.

"Shh, it's gonna be just like a checkup!" The woman shouted, helping my shaking form onto the table. It was cold and hard. Unforgiving.

Surprisingly, Hanji pulled out a key and gently removed the metal shackles from my wrists and sat them on the pristine white countertop on her left. She made a faint _tsk _sound as she took in the red rubbed and bleeding skin.

"Corporal really did you in, huh?" She chuckled. I cringed noticeably at her words, remembering the events that had unfolded less than fifteen minutes ago. The skin on my wrists stung as the memories fled through my mind; all of Levi's kicking had strained my wrists against the chains more than I'd wished. When I didn't respond to her question she simply winked at me, reaching for an antibiotic and some bandages.

"We'll get you cleaned up, and then we can have a look at'cha!" her smile was seriously getting on the wrong end of my nerves, and I almost wanted to reach out and rip her lips right off her goddamn face.

Several minutes passed by quite uneventfully. Most of my injuries had healed already (Hanji made sure to take plenty of notes on that.) and my mind was slowly slipping away into the depths of boredom. My eyes drifted over the perimeter of the room, taking everything in. My body was still tense as I breathed in the antiseptic smell of medical supplies and eyed over several gleaming, sharp objects that I was _pretty _sure weren't meant for eating with.

The needle entered the nape of my neck before I could take notice, before I even saw her hand move. I gasped, jerking my head away from the prick. Hanji's face had suddenly gotten deathly sullen- serious. She sat the syringe down on the counter and walked slowly to the sink to wash her hands.

"What the hell was that for…" My words came out hazily, jumbled and misconstrued. My mind became foggy and my vision blurred, causing the world to spin as I fell backwards onto the table behind me. I was still able to feel; the cold, harsh metal of the table stung my bare back, and my wrists still burned with angry redness. The problem, however, was that I could not move.

By this time I heard more than just one pair of footsteps clacking against the floor. The sound of men's voices mixed with Hanji's now monotone voice filled my ears, and I would have cringed had I been able to. Someone grabbed both my wrists and secured them to the table with leather straps. The same was done to my ankles. I had no time to think before one of them began to speak.

"Shall we begin?"

_**Please review and give me feedback! This is my first fanfiction for this fandom, so please enlighten me on ways to improve~**_

_**Wolfie~**_


End file.
